Biblia Fallouta 5
Wprowadzenie: Tablica ogłoszeniowa Studia Black Isle Witam w piątym uaktualnieniu Biblii Fallout'a. Jeśli ominęliście któreś z poprzednich, sprawdźcie stronę główną Black Isle oraz "Wiecej Nowosci" i przewijajcie w dół. Pierwsze trzy aktualizacje możecie znaleźć w "Aktualizacji zerowej", natomiast czwarte znajduje się osobno. Dla tych z was, którzy jeszcze nie mieli z nią styczności. Biblia Fallout'a jest opracowaniem wszystkich materiałów nie użytych w Fallout 1 i 2, zebranych w jednym dokumencie tak, aby fani mieli do niego wgląd. Niektóre z nich zostały napisane w pośpiechu, więc jeśli znajdziecie jakieś błędy lub jeśli wydaje wam się, że jest coś, o czym chcielibyście przeczytać napiszcie do mnie na Cavellone@blackisle.com, a ja zobaczę, co mogę dla was zrobić. Nie obiecuje, że odpisze na wasze maile natychmiast, ale zabiorę się za nie jak tylko się da (zazwyczaj gdy zaczyna się weekend). Jestem leniem, więc krótkie i zwięzłe pytania maja o wiele większą szanse na szybką odpowiedź. Od teraz aktualizacje powinny ukazywać się dwa razy w miesiącu w co drugi poniedziałek (mam taką nadzieję), na stronie internetowej Studia Black Isle, ale będziecie mogli znaleźć je również niedługo potem na każdej z fanowskich stron poświęconych Falloutowi w sieci. Dzięki za wspieranie Fallouta, Chris Avellone @ Black Isle W skrócie * Po pierwsze chciałbym podziękować wszystkim z was, którzy przedkładają swoje informacje na temat tego, dlaczego lubicie gry P'n'P. Jeśli macie jeszcze coś do dodania na ten temat, piszcie na Cavellone@blackisle.com. * Chciałbym podziękować też wszystkim, którzy przysyłają swoje nagrania - jeśli macie cokolwiek co brzmi tak samo dobrze jak atmosfera z lat 50-tych Fallouta, przysyłajcie to na maila podanego powyżej. zawsze jestem zainteresowany nowymi motywami muzycznymi. *Jeśli ktokolwiek z was byłby zainteresowany udziałem na internetowych sesjach do Fallout P'n'P niech kontaktuje sie z Johnem Schweizerem na: johnschweizer42@yahoo.com Lub odwiedźcie jego stronę: http://www.geocities.com/drell42 * Mamy więcej pytań, więc jest też więcej siedzenia w archiwum. Jeśli nie widzicie tu swoich pytań, to nie znaczy, że o nich zapomniałem, po prostu jeszcze sie do nich nie zabrałem. * Prawdopodobnie wywołam to burze oburzenia, ale jest też wiele rzeczy, które mają miejsce w świecie Fallout, lecz zostały wycięte z gry - z powodów, które mogą nie być oczywiste z punktu widzenia rozgrywki, są to niektóre grafiki, skrypty lub sceny zawierające przemoc. Nie zawsze są powody dla wszystkiego co widzicie w grach, ale zawsze istnieje pokusa, aby dostrzec głębsze znaczenie i żeby znaleźć "powody" w oczywistych wydarzeniach i umiejscowieniem. Jeśli próbując dopasować do siebie dwa kawałki Fallout'a i zaczyna boleć was głowa, odłóżcie to na bok, odetchnijcie i zdajcie sobie sprawę, że programiści mogli być po prostu mocno "zkofeinizowani" o pierwszej w nocy przy podejmowaniu ważnych decyzji. To się zdarza, a my robimy co w naszej mocy, abyście otrzymali możliwie jak najlepszego RPG'a. * Będę też wprowadzał materiały dotyczące Fallout Tactics do Biblii, z dwoma zastrzeżeniami: prawdopodobnie nie zrobię tego dopóki nie będę wiedział więcej o FOT, a po drugie będzie to tylko dodatek do informacji na temat Fallout 1 lub 2, aby zaślepieńcy z pochodniami mogli wybrać czy drukować lub czytać tą sekcje. Wiele osób nie chce jej obecności, ale jest równie wielu z Was, którzy o nią proszą, wiec oto jest. Odpalajcie śmiało. * Z pewnością pojawią się pytania, na które nie odpowiem, ponieważ mogłoby to zrujnować lub podkopać potencjalne przyszłe tytuły - lub po prostu nie chce na nie odpowiadać, bo chciałbym zostawić je niedopowiedzianymi z własnych powodów (dotyczy to pytań o wygaśnięciu Afryki oraz poniższych pytań o Cassidyiego i Sulika). Jeśli dostane więcej takich dam wam znać. * Kolejna fanowska strona Fallouta do dodania na listę od ostatniej aktualizacji - pochodzi od Tanka i od tygodnia lub dwóch jest ciągle aktualizowana: www.geocities.com/fo_tank * Tak przy okazji - Biblia nie ma zbyt wielu szans aby kiedykolwiek zostać wydana w wersji książkowej, ponieważ uważam, że zanim się zakończy czeka nas jeszcze wiele setek stron. * Jeśli ten dokument po zakończeniu będzie zbyt duży, aby go łatwo ściągnąć, zmniejszę ilość zdjęć, aby moc go łatwiej strawić. To tyle. Teraz uaktualnienia: Pytania Pytanie od Aarona Johnsona: 1. Co ma oznaczać wielkanocne jajo, które można znaleźć w Nowym Reno? Nic, to po prostu lamerskie poczucie humoru twórców gry - jest tam, żebyśmy mogli powiedzieć, że jakiś na pewno się tam znajduje. Bądź co bądź lubię jego ikonę. Kolejne 2 pytania od yPArAH odnośnie rozmowy w Krypcie 13 w ostatnim Falloucie: 2. yPArAH Podczas rozmowy z Wybrańcem Goris mówi, że jest względnie nowy w Krypcie 13. To, jak sądzę, znaczy że nie należy od do paczki Grutnara. Jeśli tak, to dlaczego jest on inteligentny jak inne genetycznie modyfikowane Szpony Śmierci z laboratoriów Enklawy? Odnosząc się do wypowiedzi '''Johna Deileya (stworzył Gorisa, projektował Krypty 13, 15 oraz RNK a także pomagał w numeracji map): 3. yPArAH Tak przy okazji, jak Goris przetrwał napad Frankyego na Kryptę? John Deiley has an ma dla ciebie odpowiedź: Teraz dwa w jednym Alexa Sinova '(jedno z nich było zadane przez 'LasTofThE at the last chat): 4. Dlaczego Goris ma inny kolor skóry? Oraz czy zwierzaki Gorisa zostały zanurzone w FEV? (Myślę, że masz na myśli zwierzaki Melchiora, lecz jeśli mówisz o zwierzakach Gorisa, napisz mi email-a.) Zgodnie z tym co mówi John Deiley '''(projektant Krypty 13 oraz Gorisa), olor skóry Gorisa jest wynikiem jego mutacji (FEV może zmutować te same części w różny sposób). Zgodnie ze słowami Jasona Suinna (projektant Bazy Wojskowej w Fallout 2): zwierzaki Melchiora są wyjątkowo wytrzymałe, były dodatkowym pomysłem na pokazanie narażenia się na działanie pierwotnej wersji FEV - Melchior zanurzył je w FEV jako cześć swojej "magii". Na tym etapie gracz powinien być na całkiem wysokim poziomie, więc one muszą być bardzo wytrzymałe aby stanowiły jakiekolwiek wyzwanie. Melchior złapał je podczas podróży na okolicznych pustkowiach. Nie było ich tam kiedy pokonał wojska Enklawy stacjonujące w Bazie. Oto kilka pytań od '''Pawła Dembowskiego: 5. W Fallout 1 Porucznik mówi że FEV zwiększa inteligencję. Mimo to istnieje wiele bardzo głupich mutantów. Co o ty powiecie? I co myślicie o mojej teorii, której użyłem w kampanii Fallout PnP? Wybacz Paweł: po pierwsze nie mogłem odpowiedzieć osobiście na twojego maila, ponieważ nie miałem czasu a po drugie nie mogłem skomentować twojej teorii odnośnie FEV (jako przypomnienie, nie mogę czytać materiałów stworzonych przez fanów, więc po prostu wyślij mi pytania, komentarze lub fakty jeśli możesz). Co do zwiększania inteligencji przez FEV: oryginalny, przedwojenny FEV z West Tek tak właśnie robił, zdecydowanie lepiej niż wirus z czasów Fallouta. Obecnie wirus zwiększa inteligencję, ale u niektórych ludzi. Nie u tak wielu. Porucznik był jednym ze szczęściarzy, którzy nie stali się wyrywającymi kości bałwanami po zanurzeniu (i mogło to nie zwiększyć jego inteligencji, mógł być taki sam jak wcześniej ale nie ma zapisków dotyczących jego przeszłości). FEV wypuszczony na Pustkowie został zmieniony przez radiację, więc jego efekty także uległy zmianie. Odnośnie FEV w Mariposie, Porucznik mówi że Supermutanci są bystrzejsi od ludzi ("Jesteśmy wyjątkowo inteligentni i odporni na choroby"), co jest tylko połową prawdy, oraz mówi że wirus może także ingerować w pamięć, sprawiając że zapominają oni niektóre rzeczy z przeszłości. Oczywiście Porucznik zapomina, że większość Super-Mutantów może ledwie sklecić poprawne zdanie. Zasadniczo, FEV w kadziach ma niewielką szansę na zwiększenie inteligencji (a nawet pozostawić ją nietkniętą). Mistrz był jednym ze szczęściarzy. Częściej wirus powoduje uszkodzenia mózgu. Możliwe jest także że brutalna procedura w Mariposie prowadzi do wadliwej mutacji, zmniejszając szansę na zwiększenie inteligencji. Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie: FEV z West Tek, przed wojną zwiększał inteligencję, ale FEV w Mariposie, już po wojnie, rzadko usprawnia inteligencję ludzi poddanych jego działaniu. Przyczyna tego jest nieznana. Chris Taylor powiedział: A teraz pytanie od Andrewa Quigleya: 6. Jak wiele działających samochodów jest w czasach Fallout 2? Oczywiście musi być więcej niż jeden, gdyż koleś w Nowym Reno ma całkowicie wypełniony garaż, a także duże zaopatrzenie w części (przypuszczam, że magazyn obok garażu był pełen nich, nie mogliście usunąć żadnej z nich). Prawdopodobnie niezbyt wiele, ale nie znam dokładnej ich liczby. Prawdziwym problemem nie jest paliwo ale opony i inne niszczejące części, które musiały iść do diabła w ciągu 100 lat. Średnio na 200 osób może być jeden działający samochód ale nawet lokalna złota rączka nie będzie w stanie ich uruchomić bez fabrycznych części. RNK jest podejrzewana o posiadanie dywizji zmechanizowanej ale liczba pojazdów nie jest nam znana. Następne pytanie od Darrena Rowe'a: 7. Jedno pytanie odnośnie Porucznika z Fallout 1. Czy był on żołnierzem Bractwa Stali, który został zarażony? A może był po prostu mutantem, który miał szczęście i zdobył niezły pancerz (wygląda trochę jak Pancerz Wspomagany) - nierdzewny. Jest człowiekiem, który miał szczęście i po zarażeniu zdołał zachować swoją inteligencję (lub, co także jest możliwe, zwiększył ją). A odnośnie pancerza i broni, tak, miał szczęście, szczególnie z tym laserem gatlinga. :) Następne pytanie od DoPr'a: 8. Witam. W ostatnim uaktualnieniu "Biblii Fallouta" było pytanie o Richarda Greya oraz o to dlaczego został wygnany z Kryptolis. Pamiętam, że była także inna osoba wygnana z Kryptolis - Leonard Boyarski. On także został wygnany za morderstwo, lecz jestem ciekawy jak zginął. Znalazłem jego grób na Golgocie i jest to trochę zaskakujące. PS. Jeśli są jakieś błędy przepraszam za mój angielski :-) ''' Boyarski był żartem z '''Leonarda Boyarskiego, który pracował nad Falloutem 1 i częścią Fallouta 2. Sądzę że oryginalnie nazywał się Jason Anderson ale nie pamiętam dokładnie. Boyarski został wygnany za morderstwo oraz za prowadzenie nielegalnych badań (zarzucano mu jakąś pracę nad cyklami porodowymi w Auto-Docu, która mogła przynieść niebezpieczeństwo dla całej Krypty 8 ale szczegóły zostały usunięte z komputera Krypty). Jego zbrodnia miała miejsce wiele lat po rzekomym przestępstwie Greya, ale Boyarski dotarł tylko do Nowego Reno podróżując z karawaną, gdzie został zabity przez bandytów z Reno, widzących w nim łatwy cel (jak prawdopodobnie ze wszystkich podróżników z Kryptolis). Przyczyny jego podróży na południe pozostają nieznane, ale plotka głosi że jego pierwotny cel znajdował się na wschód od Reno - mimo że raporty mówiły że nie ma tam nic prócz pustyni i Szponów Śmierci. Teraz kolejne pytanie od Johna Olivasa: 9. Hej, o co biega? Wysłaliście mi list 3 uaktualnienia temu mówiąc że moje pytanie pojawi się w kolejnej edycji Biblii. Pytałem o odnawiający się szwadron Enklawy. Następnie pytałem o co chodzi z czymś tam... To był quest, który nie mógł być rozwiązany... Nie pamiętam dokładnie ale to było coś z niemożnością znalezienia pokojowego wyjścia. Ach tak Melchior Wspaniały. Potem nic. Byłem cierpliwy ale jest już kolejne uaktualnienie. Wiem że jesteście zajęci ale zaczynam odnosić wrażenie że jestem ignorowany tylko dlatego że nie jestem jakimś tam "włazidupkiem", który nie daje wam spokoju na 5 min, nigdy nie wylogowuje się z forum i oczekuje wyjaśnienia reakcji termojądrowej. Reakcji termojądrowej! Chcecie wyjaśnienia: to gra zawierająca tony zabawy! Tłumaczycie że da wam nagrodę Nobla! Pytam o rzeczy, na które BYĆ MOŻE znacie odpowiedzi. Nie mogę pomóc ale wyczuwam tu coś dziwnego, że tylko wielcy fani społeczności Fallouta mają tu znaczenie. Byłem członkiem tej społeczności i ponownie grałem w Fallouta 2, kiedy zaczęliście pisać Biblię więc byłem lekko skołowany. Ciągle odwiedzam stare, dobre Duck and Cover i mam nawet na koncie kilka newsów na San Andreas Vault (sprawdźcie, wciąż je lubię i wciąż dostaję maile od ludzi, którzy twierdzą że jest to najzabawniejsza rzecz jaka kiedykolwiek czytali. Możliwe że zostały one edytowane ze względu na długość). Ale ja jestem tylko małym gościem na końcu. Może okażecie trochę miłości dla oddanego fana, który jednak nie nosi koszuli Black Isle, nie nalewa sobie piwa na głowę i nie określa siebie jako "POPIEPRZONEGO I HARDCORE'OWEGO!!!WOOO!!!WOOO!!!". Dziękuję za poświęcony czas i chciałbym dodać że nie miałem nic na myśli w tym hmm... złym humorze jednak po ponownym przeczytaniu sądzę że coś może zostać w ten sposób odebrane (niemniej jednak to da mi odpowiedź). Dodaję to dla pewności, ponieważ nie lubię nieustających uśmieszków - John Olivas. Jako przypomnienie dla każdego, kto wysyła mi emaila: Jestem człowiekiem i zdarza mi się o czymś zapomnieć. Inaczej rządziłbym teraz nad światem. A teraz odpowiedź na twoje pytanie o Melchiora, nie mogę znaleźć żadnej dokumentacji na temat planowanego questu o połączeniu Melchiora z jego synem, a po rozmowie z Jasonem Suinnem (twórca obszaru), okazuje się że nigdy takiego questu nie było. Jego syn był po prostu zapowiedzią obecności Melchiora i wskazówką dla gracza że Melchior był porwanym górnikiem z Redding. Super-Mutanci w bazie Mariposa byli zaplanowani jako lokacja nastawiona na walkę, więc dialogi nigdy nie były specjalnie planowane. A tutaj następstwa powyższego pytania: 9b. Hej, dzięki za odpowiedź. Prawdopodobnie nie możecie znaleźć innych pytań, ponieważ byłem na kompie brata kiedy je wysyłałem. Pytałem co się stało z kilkoma NPCami z Fallouta 2 po zakończeniu gry. Wiemy że Myron został zadźgany przez ćpunów uzależnionych od Jetu w Norze. Marcus odszedł by uczynić kilka bohaterskich czynów na własny rachunek. Ale co stało się z Sulikiem, Cassidym lub ze szwadronem Enklawy by wymienić tylko kilku? Cassidy i Sulik: nie możemy powiedzieć z powodu braku dokumentacji. Szczerze mówiąc pozostawiamy ich losy otwartmi by nie szufladkować 2 najbardziej lubianych NPC w Falloucie 2. Mam nadzieję że Cassidy zdobył w końcu swoje leki. Sulik powrócił do swojego plemienia w kilka miesięcy po rozstaniu z Wybrańcem, potem podróżował na wschód w poszukiwaniu siostry. Cassidy wybrał się na poszukiwanie Teksasu, podążając na południe przez RNK, mijając Dayglow. Punki z tankowca także przerwały, obserwując piękny wybuch platformy wiertniczej. Ostatecznie weszli w niełatwe związki handlowe z Shi, po zniszczeniu Centrologów a dwie grupy usiłowały sprawic by San Francisco stało się głównych ośrodkiem handlu i rybołówstwa. Teraz następstwo powyższego następstwa: 9c. Inne pytanie było odnośnie odnawiania. Zawsze zabijałem Szczurzego boga zanim docierałem do Nekropolis. Teraz już wiem (właściwie to od 3 dni) że odnawianie było składnikiem jakiego Ghule używały do ponownego stania się prawdziwymi ludźmi (zapytałem co było wcześniej i co od cholery Ghoule miały na myśli). Jakiekolwiek dalsze informację o odnowie będą bardzo docenione (jednak nie oczekiwałem od was że wyjaśnicie jak to zrobić ani nic w tym stylu, po prostu nie mogłem znaleźć żadnej drogi aby to zrobić. Zawsze gdy próbowałem ulepszyć elektrownię Kryptolis zawsze mordowało wszystkie Ghule. Czy to w ogóle było wykonalne czy był to tylko sprytny podstęp Mózga, który miał go doprowadzić do władzy nad światem. U mnie nigdy do tego nie doszło a ja nigdy nie robiłem nic aby go powstrzymać. Tak jak w kreskówce jego plany spaliły na panewce jak przypuszczam). Dzięki za wasz czas raz jeszcze. Odnowa nie była możliwa dla Ghuli w Fallout 2 - była to cześć planów Mózga aby stały się one znowu ludźmi (pod jego kontrolą). Jest możliwe by ocalić Gecko i Kryptolis - w poradnikach na stronach o Falloucie powinieneś znaleźć pomoc jak to zrobić. A oto co Mózg mówi o odnowie: Oraz: Jak twierdzi projektant Matt Norton odnowa była także odniesieniem do filmu (oraz książki) Ucieczka Logana. Trzyczęściowe pytanie od Eda: 10. Nie musicie odpowiadać na tego emaila - po prostu zamieśćcie odpowiedzi w Biblii jeśli uważacie że moje pytania są tego warte. Jeśli już macie odpowiedzi i będą one zamieszczone w przyszłych uaktualnieniach możecie mnie o tym poinformować. a. ACzy w dokumentacji są jakieś zapiski dotyczące tego kiedy na głowie Harolda zaczęło wyrastać to drzewo? Pytam ponieważ oś czasu w ostatnim uaktualnieniu mówi że Harold dużo potrząsał głową kiedy osiedlił się w Gecko - 2238 r. W dokumentacji nic na ten temat nie ma - Harold zauważył to kiedy osiągnął południową granicę mapy Fallout 2 podczas swojej podróży na północ i od tamtej pory rośnie cały czas. Jego korzenie zaczęły wkrótce wyrastać z pustego oczodołu Harolda. b. Z lata 2066: "Niemal 13 lat później kilka sekcji USA zostało zaopatrzone w ogniwa termojądrowe." Od Wielkiej Wojny, która wybuchła w październiku 2077, sądzę że to może się zdarzyć, platforma Posejdon (oraz może Krypty) będzie ciągle używała energii jądrowej w 2078. Zakładając, oczywiście, że to jest to co ma oznaczać. Mój błąd. Zostanie to naprawione. Chciałem powiedzieć "Niemal 11 lat później". Oto poprawa: (Na marginesie, trzecia aktualizacja osi czasu nastąpi w przyszłości, niekoniecznie tutaj) c. Na osi czasu Mariposa została zbudowana 7 stycznia 2077, ale badania nad FEV prowadzono od 9 maja 2075. Czy coś przegapiłem? Znowu mój błąd. Oto poprawiona wersja osi: Pytanie od Dana Vondraka: 11. Dan Vondrak: Jeśli więc Richard Grey pochodził z krypty 8 i był na tyle stary, aby zostać wygnanym za morderstwo, czy nie powinien wiedzieć czym były, a może nawet znać położenie innych schronów? Biblia mówi, że Mistrz dowiaduje się o kryptach w Gruzach. Brzmi to tak, jakby Mistrz nigdy wcześniej o nich nie słyszał. Chyba, że jego mutacja spowodowała zanik pamięci - wydaje mi się, że to ma sens. Albo pominąłem coś oczywistego. Nie, Mistrz wiedział o istnieniu innych krypt, tylko nie znał ich dokładnej lokalizacji i nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że zwykli mieszkańcy bez tych schronów mogliby być łatwo podatni na działanie FEV dopiero po zakończeniu wielu eksperymentów. Jedyne "odkrycie" jakiego Mistrz dokonał polegało na uświadomieniu sobie, że jeśli udałoby mu się znaleźć zamknięte schrony, obiekty ludzkie nie będą tak zanieczyszczone, jak te, na których dotychczas eksperymentował. Wiedział o schronach, ale na początku nie zdawał sobie sprawy z powiązań pomiędzy radioaktywnością, mutacjami FEV oraz potencjałem jaki posiadali zwykli mieszkańcy krypt. W każdym bądź razie prześledźmy to raz jeszcze, aby uniknąć zamieszania: Jedno od Radmutiea: ''' '''12. '''Tak przy okazji, na temat Biblii Fallout'a: W tabeli czasu (przed rokiem 2090) Harold nazwany jest jako "teraz człowiek". Jesteście pewni, że nie powinno być: "Harold (w tym momencie człowiek)" lub "Harold (teraz dorosły)" (w odniesieniu do eksperymentów z kryptami)? Przepraszam, jeśli coś źle zrozumiałem lub czegoś nie zrozumiałem. Gorąco pozdrawiam i życzę szczęścia - Radmutie Got it - here's the revised timeline entry to avoid confusion: Jedno od Seana McGroreya: ''' '''13. Na zachód od Uczniów Apokalipsy znajduje się łowca nagród, którego imię jest dziwnie znajome. Jaka pełni on role w świecie Fallouta? Skąd pochodzi? Jest on tylko żartem Jess'a Heinig'a, jednego z programistów. Jest jednym z pięciu milionów programerskich żartów w Fallout'cie 1 i 2. Nie ma on (Avellone) żadnej przeszłości ani przyszłości. Dwa od Tatu Ahponena: 14. Jedna rzecz - co stało się z Złomowem? Czy było po prostu za małe, aby istnieć jako własne państewko? A może postanowiło przetrwać jako niepodległa enklawa w środku RNK, pełna szumowin i nikczemników? I jaki rodzaj istot żyje w Blasku? Po tym wszystkim to miejsce w wciąż musi, no cóż, zdarzyć się, przynajmniej czymś. Ghule? Złomowo dołączyło do RNK jako cześć stanu Shady i było jednym z pierwszych tymczasowych stanów, uważane też za jednego z pierwszych (i za najbardziej godnego zaufania) partnerów handlowych cienistych piasków podczas jego początkowego formowania się. Jego przymierze z RNK spowodowało pewne niepokoje w karawanach z Hub, ale nie wyrządziło im żadnych szkód. A samo Hub ewentualnie również stało się jej częścią. Co się tyczy Blasku (lub też stanu Dayglow), większość innych stanów znajduje się na północ i zachód od niego, ale nadal można dostrzec z ich granic jego żarzenie się. Chodzę słuchy, że żyje tam teraz pewna liczba ghuli, część Wielkiej Migracji z Nekropolis - kiedy tylko ghule zapoznały się z West Tek, chciały zobaczyć czy uda im się odnowić technologie z porzuconego centrum. Część ghuli zawarła sojusz z grupami odnowicieli z Nowego Adytum oraz Hub i udało im się stworzyć korporacje przynoszącą całkiem niezłe zyski z wysiłku wkładanego w ocalenie zasobów Blasku. Plotki mówią też o przynajmniej jednym supermutancie, uciekinierze z Katedry, który pracuje razem z ghulami i ludźmi w Dayglow. 15. Kolejna kwestia. Końcowa animacja FO1 sugeruje, ze Hub zostało zniszczone, wydaje mi się jednak, że nadal istnieje. Czy zostało odbudowane lub przetrwało, pomimo tego, co mówi zakończenie FO1? W takim wypadku czy jest szansa, że Uczniowie Apokalipsy również przeżyli? Hub przetrwało, Uczniowie Apokalipsy również przeżyli używając swojej wiedzy aby pomóc Ostrzom z Nowego Audytum.. Kolejne od Skjalg Aka. NeXor: 16. Czy masz jakikolwiek pomysł kto mógł stworzyć spotkanie losowe "Muu, powiedziałam MUUU"?? ("Moo, MOOO I say") Jesli go spotkasz, daj mu znać, ze uważam, ze to najlepsza rzecz w Fallout'cie!! - Skjalg aka. NeXor. Jest to stary żart z MUD'a, w którego grywał Tim Cain - najwyraźniej miał zwyczaj teleportowania krów do prywatnych komnat swoich rywali krowy mówiły rzeczy typu: "Powiedziałam Muu" ("Moo, I say"). Chris Taylor uslyszał te historie i uznał, że jest na tyle zabawna, aby umieścić ją w Fallout'cie, no i jest. A oto wyjaśnienie od nich obu: Jedno od Uber Doga: 17. Kiedyś na czacie Biblii Fallout'a spytałeś czy zastanawialiśmy się kiedyś nad wymarciem określonych gatunków zwierząt. Wiem, że zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale opierałem się na wersji wydarzeń przy tworzeniu kampanii osadzonej w Afryce i zastanawiałem się jaka jest sytuacja hipopotamów, słoni i pingwinów w świecie Fallout'a? Pingwiny są martwe, co stało się ze słoniami i hipopotamami nie wiadomo. Nie ma też żadnej dokumentacji mówiącej o tym czy żyją (i kopia?) czy też nie. Czuj się swobodnie bawiąc się FEV i gatunkami, które przeżyły podczas tworzenia swojej opowieści. Zmutowane hipopotamy mogłyby być całkiem interesujące. Zmutowane pingwiny prawdopodobnie nie bardzo. Sadze, ze nie powinienem promować innych gier, ale jeśli chcielibyście sprawdzić, jakie fajne rzeczy można zrobić z hipciami, sprawdźcie VR1 Last Continents: http://lostcontinents.vr1.com/images/newsletter/hippo_big.jpg For anyone doing fan fiction or campaign stuff for Fallout, my recommendation would always be to do whatever makes the story or campaign better - strict adherence to the Fallout genre might kill some good ideas for a story or (in role-playing games) lessen a cool playing experience for your players. One from Anti-Hero from the Fallout Forums on BIS: http://feedback.blackisle.com/forums/ 18. I know there are slavers in Fallout 2, but where are the slaves? Sure we see them in the pens being kept captive by the slavers, but you don't see allot of them in houses or around cities. I don't think allot of people can afford slaves. And the slavers certainly seems rather large of a group, how do they make all that money and get all those recruits by selling slaves in the high-peak of poverty? And even if people can afford slaves, what would they do with them? Make them farm? I certainly think not because there isn't allot of farming going on with the radiated and dead soil the Fallout world sports. Or what about growing drugs? If the drugs of Fallout wore grown (which they aren't) then it would tie in with the Fallout problem, but since they are made chemically in gang-owned labs, the slaves aren't needed for drugs either. You can pick up that Vault City has slaves, but why would anyone buy slaves just to do the chores around those small houses of theirs? What about the mines in Redding? No, I think not. The miners in Redding are paid from what I can gather (talk to the slut in the bar, and by picking the right dialog options she sais her miner boyfriend is not getting payed enough or something like that). There are allot of sluts in Fallout, but I find it hard to believe that they are slaves since the pimps would have a hard time keeping track of them (unless they confined them to their rooms in the whore houses). So, what the hell do the slaves in Fallout do? There are slaves in F2, you just don't see them too much except in Reno, random encounters, and in sections of the Den, VC, and (outside of) NCR. The markets for slaves include Vault City (who can easily afford slaves), caravans (who have enough cash to buy some porters to help carry stuff... plus you can sell the slaves at the end of a caravan drive), various farmers (who can sometimes afford one or two slaves), and Reno (those crime families make a killing), and as for prostitute slaves, there's usually one pimp for every 5-10 prostitutes, which isn't far from the real world model, I believe. BTW, sorry about this, but I don't post in the forums too much; it's hard to find the time. I do try to check out the Fallout forums when I can. Five or six questions from Jonathon Forbes '''in Dublin: '''19. I just thought I would drop a line about this hole Fallout Bible thing...........I have followed the Fallout saga since the first demo came out on a Disc on a PC mag and have loved it since.......you probably already know about all the clans and fan sites knocking about on the net and I'm sure that the news of yet more Fallout related material is on the horizon.....Right then enough of the remenising crap time to get down to business........ Here are a few questions that I have gathered up that you might be able to answer in the Bible and could lead to other things..... 19a. The people that were outside the vaults when the bombs droped...how did they survive the bombs?? 19b. How did the brotherhood initaly start off as in persons, places?? 19c. What happened to the rest of the world ...Europe, China, Russia, etc...?? 19d. Were did the brotherhood get there resources to construct there main base ....who was the brains behind the operation...?? 19e. Who started some of the settlements such as the Hub, Reno City, etc...?? 19f. What happened to the rest of the military personel..?? 19g. What happened inside the vault when they had found out the overseer had been killed by our hero..?? a. Some areas of the world were not hit by nukes, and even though many cities promptly went to hell out of starvation and rioting (New Reno), there were still plenty of cubbyholes and old shelters for people to eke out an existence. Survivalists and some isolated military units in Power Armor (and other equipment) also were able to hole up and survive the Nuclear Winter that followed. b. The Brotherhood started off under the leadership of Captain Roger Maxson, when he chose to break off from the US military and lead the remaining soldiers and families away from Mariposa and to the Lost Hills military bunker back in 2077. c. This is a long answer, and I don't have it all together yet. :) Maybe in a future update, but not any time soon. I will say that there were some U.S. military units stranded in China when the big one happened. d. Actually, most of the resources were already there. Maxson directed the rebuilding efforts, and what supplies they didn't have, they either scavenged from nearby "dead communities" or from trading with the Hub. e. Founders: Kind of complicated, but I'll see what I can do in a future update. For right now, I can tell you that the Hub was founded by a fellow named Angus, beyond that - I'll see what I can dig up. f. Military personnel: Whichever ones didn't line up with the Enclave either died out or are camped out in the wastes somewhere in their own bunkers. With their Power Armor. And heavy weapons. And their own dark secret plans. g. In official Fallout canon, the Overseer wasn't shot to death. In an alternate future universe where he was, I imagine the people would have gossiped about the horrible brutality of the Vault Dweller and then they would have elected a less-useless Overseer to fill the now-empty position. One from Nick Steffel: ''' '''20. Was there ever a quest behind the grave-unearthings in Redding, or was it just (perhaps) a side-effect of the rats and Wanamingos traipsing around underground? It was just a hint of what the Wannamingoes were up, too - no big mystery, unfortunately. Two questions from David HAHA/Sand Hammer: 21. What happened to the BOS? In Fallout 2 they've all but disappeared. You only encounter small "spy" outposts each guarded by a single man in tesla armor and all but one of these outposts are nothing more than a room with a desk in the center. So what happened? They seemed too powerful in Fallout 1 to have fallen apart. Did they not attempt to advance their technology or expand? Why did they do nothing more than watch the Enclave? A cold war type thing between the two would have been...interesting. Nothing happened to the Brotherhood of Steel - the outposts/bunkers in F2 were just intended as listening posts. The Lost Hills bunker down south (Fallout 1) is their main base of operations; they just haven't expanded as far north as F2, or at least brought as much of their weapons and armor. The metal armored fellows you encounter in the bunkers are mostly scouts and lesser paladins assigned to watch the region. As for watching the Enclave, well, the Brotherhood's road has always been one of caution and gathering proper intelligence before taking action - sometimes too much so, as in Fallout 1. So why didn't they attack the Enclave? Well, the Brotherhood couldn't have survived an attack by the Master's army (as hinted in Fallout 1 - although they would have caused a lot of casualties to the Unity) - now imagine an army that's smarter, composed of hundreds of soldiers armed with advanced versions of Power Armor and guns that rival the Brotherhood of Steel, and I don't blame them for watching and looking for a vulnerability in this new foe. Anyway, they haven't fallen apart, and by the end of F2, the BOS was alive and active in the southern regions. 22. Ah yes there is ONE more thing actually...those darn geckos. Where did they come from? They were non-existent in Fallout 1 while in fallout 2 they seemed to be all over the place and as Harold would put it: "You couldn't fart without hitting one." They stemmed from an unknown species of lizard indigenous to the Oregon-California boundary that sucked up enough FEV to grow bigger, stronger, and faster - and they're definitely not sterile. While it took them a few generations to get all their new genetics straightened out, they started breeding slightly less than FEV-influenced rats. No one knows what lizard stock they originated from, or how the fire geckoes sprang into being. One from Stefan S Babicz: 23. i was curious about the master. i read that the master "absorbed" people in to him, and that is what accounts for the different voices he has. but when he says a certain line (the line where he debates who is best suited for living in the wasteland), he ends with a computer generated voice saying "mutants." i was curious how the master was able to make the voice (ie. wheather he was able to "absorb" and incorporate computers like a cyborg being or if a computer just said it instead of him). i'm not going to lose sleep over this one, but hey, this IS the fallout bible, right? -fatt Well, from what I can gather from the Grey's/Master's audio diary, he gained the ability to neurolink into the Cathedral computers, so the computer "voice" is just one of the people he absorbed channeling his voice through the computer. I suppose I could attempt some pseudo-science explanation for it, but it makes me confused just thinking about it. One of the 5 million questions from Deadlus: 24. I found in master.dat picture, COLUSA, it was one more special encounter like EPA, Primitive Tribe and Abbe wchich BIS didn't have time to add it to the game? Colusa was the old name for "Navarro," so it wasn't another location, just a pre-existing location that got a name and location change. According to one of the lead designers, Matt Norton: That's what I recall, too, and considering how much dead space there was along the middle of the coast without the Primitive Tribe, that seems to support it. The real Colusa is much farther east and a little south of Navarro. One from Peter Jackson '(not the director of ''Lord of the Rings, to my knowledge). Among his other metaphor-laced comments, his end question is: '''25. and why did you guys f*** up Fallout 2 with real locations??? fallout 1 didn't need any of those. it was cool to go to the Boneyard and find it was LA filled with dead bodies. getting to F2, it ruined it to see all the places in California already there - post-nuke people would have named them differently anyway. I don't know why real world names were used in Fallout 2 for some of the locations. To the best of my knowledge (I wasn't at any of these meetings), Tim Cain, Leonard Boyarsky, Jason Anderson, Matt Norton, and Jason Suinn all established the locations at the beginning of the Fallout 2 development cycle, and many of those locations (with the exception of Colusa/Navarro) remained true to those choices all the way to the end. Proverbius '''has an alternate answer for why super-mutants wear straps on their faces (a question answered from last time): '''26. AS for an alternate answers to why mutants have straps on their faces.... http://www.vault13.net/articles.php?id=17 Chris Taylor says that the mutants have those straps to keep their faces on. Saint_Proverbius: Why did some supermutants have straps on their faces? Chris Taylor: To keep their face on, duh. And someone from the Vault 13 chat can't find the email has some issues with ghoulishness: 27. I disagree with making Harold not a ghoul. During Fallout 1 the name "ghoul" was not yet as widely used as in F2. Harold could have disagreed with calling his mutant kind with such a name (which is not very nice). When you ask him about the ghouls he says: {1102}{hrold302}{Mutants. Doesn't matter what they call themselves.} I think it doesn't necessarily mean that he's not a ghoul. It just means that he doesn't want to be called a 'ghoul'. He says, that the ghouls are mutants, just like him, and it doesn't matter how they call themselves. I think the name 'ghouls' was either created for them by the Necropolis ghouls themselves, or by people who considered them monsters. As he looks like a ghoul, i think he would be considered one by both. Ghouls are not like supermutants, they are not all the same. It's only a name for people twisted by radiation or FEV (or both). There may be ghouls created only by radiation, and ghouls created only by FEV. I also think, though Harold was mutated in the Vats, that if you say that all the ghouls were created by the FEV, then there isn't much difference between Harold and other ghouls. Chris Taylor wrote: >>Actually, a dip in FEV has a chance of modifying Intelligence, but it doesn't always increase it. Some people do gain increased intelligence, a larger majority lose intelligence and most people remain the same. It also depends if people have enough radiation damage to be turned into ghouls or super mutants.<< If so, then people dipped in the Vats can become ghouls instead of supermutants, if they are radiated. I think that easily matches Harold's case... Fallout 2: {100}{}{You see a particularly leathery-looking Ghoul.} {101}{}{You see Harold.} {102}{}{You see a very old but still spry-looking ghoul.} {172}{}{Put a sock in it ya smelly old ghoul. Goodbye.} Loxley (F1): {244}{LOX_69}{Harold? He's a good enough sort, for being a ghoul an all. Lives on the south side.} As you can see, Harold is called a ghoul in the game. Butch (F1): {233}{BUTCH46}{Alright, so it wasn't the Death Claw. But what would the mutants in Old Town want with our caravans? Unless it's some kind of conspiracy.} As you can see, there are more muties in the Hub Old town, not only Harold (though we don't see them in the game). And they are all called both 'mutants' and 'ghouls'. I think the point is that you call 'ghouls' only the ones that were exposed to 'wild' FEV in the air and radiation, and not the ones that were screwed-up results of dipping (like Harold and Talius). I think both kinds should be called 'ghouls', because, though they were created with different methods, the result is identical, and they were both result of radiation and FEV (ghouls of Necropolis are radiated people that were exposed to mutated FEV in the air, and Harold and Talius are result of dipping people with radiation damage - think this is what Chris Taylor meant). All good points - Tim Cain and Chris Taylor agree with you, and they say Harold's a ghoul. To quote statements within the past week: According to Chris, ghouls are irradiated humans exposed to FEV. According to Tim, ghouls are due solely to radiation. Both agree Harold is special. And I don't mean handicapped. Officially: Ghouls are a mix of FEV and radiation. Harold is a mutant who resembles a ghoul. Harold may have had some radiation damage before he was exposed to FEV, but his mutation (outside of his surface appearance) makes him different than a ghoul. Most ghouls are the result of extreme radiation + FEV exposure, but Harold's change was due primarily to FEV exposure (again, he could have sucked up a few rads in the wastes without him knowing, especially considering how long he ran caravans in the wastes). He is hideously mutated enough so that he looks like a ghoul, but he's not technically one, and this is the mistake that Loxley makes (Loxley only judges a book by its cover, and he knows nothing about genetics or anything beyond a surface appearance). You can call him a ghoul if you want, but the official answer is: "Harold is Harold." Harold's special. BTW, glowing ghouls are ghouls that suck up too many rads after they have become ghouls. We originally wanted Lenny in F2 to be able to turn into a glowing ghoul when he drinks too much radioactive liquor, but we didn't put it in. One from Azael '''from the Fallout BIS message boards: '''28. I'd really like to know this. Why did they become tribals in such a short time? Religious reasons? Drugs? Well, the long answer is read "Earth Abides" by George R. Stewart. The short answer is: * 80 years is not a short time. * The Vault Dweller did not take any real books with him once he left Vault 13 for the last time. Guns and Ammo wasn't very helpful without more guns, the Scout's Handbook had some good stuff about making fires and tying ropes, the First Aid Handbook had its uses - but nothing high-tech, Dean's Electronics wasn't very useful without high-tech equipment, generators, and purifying systems to practice on, and the Big Book of Science only matters if you've got students willing to read through it and if it has practical applications, which in a farming community like Arroyo, isn't much outside of crop rotation. * There was no formal educational system in Arroyo, despite whatever efforts the Vault Dweller may have made in this direction. Too much energy was spent trying to create the community. * The Vault Dweller may have wanted to make a clean break from technology after the events of Fallout 1, especially considering his experience in the Vault, at Mariposa, the Glow, the Boneyard, and even at the Brotherhood. The BOS' adherence to technology in many ways is rather disturbing and narrow-minded and hasn't really allowed them to become better "people." * While a few members of Vault 13 followed the Vault Dweller, many other Arroyo inhabitants came from tribes across the wastes, and they had a large influence on Arroyo's development. The members of Vault 13 that followed the Vault Dweller would also have had their hands full adapting to life in the wastes as well as building a community from scratch to teach any higher concepts about life in general. * The Vault Dweller, while skilled, may not have made a good teacher or even had the time for it. In any event, students may resist attempts at learning certain concepts, especially if the concepts have little practical or entertainment value. * When they established Arroyo, farming and "tribal" skills and know-how proved to be far more important than being able to calibrate the magnetic field housing in the turbo-plasma rifle. * As for why the player didn't have access to the Power Armor or super weapons from F1 at the start of F2, that was simply for balance reasons. Over 80 years, the items were broken (like the handgun in the elder's tent), hidden (the Vault Dweller may have tucked away the Power Armor or taken it with him when he left Arroyo), or their power or usefulness expended in constructing the Temple of Trials. BTW, the Temple of Trials was built on the ruins of an older Pre-War building, most likely a church. The carved head at the entrance and some of the carvings/wall decorations on the three sub-levels were done by the Arroyo inhabitants. Fallout 2D in color Martin sent me a color PIP Boy (though I had to crop it a bit). I'm kind of in love with the black and white version, though, but I thought I'd show you guys: Fallout 1 archeology Continuing the exciting trend of last time, here's some more key words you can ask the talking heads in Fallout 1 with the "Tell Me Abouts." This may not be a complete list, but these are all the ones listed in the design documentation. There is no documentation I can find for the non-talking heads, but if you happen to know any or find any other talking head key words I miss, let me know. There are some extras I've found that were added later that don't have any voice acting attached to them, but they still display a message. This week goes from Tandi at Shady Sands to Set and Harry at the Necropolis. Let's start with that cute little bundle of deserty goodness, Tandi: And now slow, slurring Harry: And now that dirt-nappin' norm-hating Set: BTW, if someone can point me to a pre-existing list of Tell Me Abouts, they will have my eternal gratitude. Take that for what it's worth. Fallout 2 character advancement This shouldn't surprise anyone who's played Fallout 2 with a party, but as your main character goes up in levels, so do your party members. The rate they advance varies, but each character has a number of "stages" they advance through over the course of the game, usually based on their ability to learn. This week we'll give you stats for Cassidy, Myron, and Vic. I can actually provide skill levels for them this time. Note that in the skill screen shots below, their "tag skill" is highlighted on the PIP Boy screen. In any event, let's start with Cassidy, who's a four-stage character because he's cranky and old. And talks too much. His specialty is Small Guns. I designed him, and he'll always be one of my favorite F2 characters because of his sheer cussedness. And the fact he has funny floats depending on what type of chem or med you give him. Here's Myron (I accept the blame for designing him), who's a four-stage character because he thinks he knows it all already and doesn't need to advance too high. His specialty (drumroll) is Science, but usually he just ends up a brainless husk as his brain is ripped out and put into the Robobrain. And here's Vic (designed by Black Isle's very own Dave Hendee), a six-stage superhero because he's an early-game character. His specialty is Repair. Fallout 2 secret: Magic eightball The magic eightball is a secret easter egg of sorts that only works for high Luck characters; it's located inside the easternmost pool table on the second floor of the Shark Club in New Reno. You can use it any time to "answer questions," just like you would with a real magic eightball... except if you're really lucky, you'll get real answers that are actually helpful. If your Luck is less than 9, you won't get anything except the following messages (some of which courtesy of Tom French, master programmer): If you have a Luck of 9 or 10, however, you start getting specific answers to your questions: If you have a Luck of 9 or 10, however, the following three messages also have a chance of popping up, and when they do, they activate three special locations in Vault City, New Reno, and Golgotha: Once the eightball displays these messages, you can then go to the toilet in New Reno and dig out some grenades, go to the Vault City terminal to get some extra stimpacks, and go to the grave in Golgotha and get a few hundred bucks. These locations won't give anything until you see the message on the eightball. Thanks goes to Dan Spitzley for helping to program these encounters. There's one message missing from the list above - if you email me back what it is, I'll make you the big winner in the next update. In the original design, the eightball was also supposed to increase the frequency of special encounters as well as be a weapon you can throw, but we ended up axing that because the eightball was getting too filled with functionality. That's it for this update. ''Hopefully ''(no promises), the next update should be coming out two weeks from now (March 25th). Thanks for reading, Chris Avellone @ BIS en:Fallout Bible 5 pt:Fallout Bible 5 ru:Библия Fallout 5 zh:Fallout聖經5 Kategoria:Biblia Fallouta